


Side A: Tobacco Ash

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>FACT: If an asexual is lying down talking to you and you get bored, you can flip them onto their other side and listen to the bsexual instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side A: Tobacco Ash

Sherlock had been lying on the sofa for half an hour rambling on in a dull mono tone about various types of tobacco ash. 

John had had enough. Fortunately, after years of living with the detective, he knew exactly what to do. 

He rose from his chair and stalked over to the sofa. He pushed Sherlock's legs onto the floor, leaving the section nearest the door vacant. John lowered himself onto the seat beside his companion. 

Then he leaned over and gently wrapped an arm around Sherlock. John sat up again pulling the other man up with him. Sherlock settled into the hug for a moment, all the while discussing the peculiarities of Phillip-Morris. 

He became silent when John gave him a gentle squeeze, and rose from his seat. He lowered Sherlock so that the detective's head now rested on the section nearest the door. 

He took a moment to sweep his finger through his friend's dark curls. Then John lifted Sherlock's feet onto the section nearest the window. 

John returned to his chair. Sherlock began describing the mating habits of bees. 

Much better, thought John, as he returned to his blog.


End file.
